Encounter
by Moon Knightress
Summary: She always knows that the night will deliver, but she never expected it would deliver her a bat.


**Encounter**

* * *

Sharp claws etched through the glass, she slipped her sleek, leather covered body through the hole, smacking her heels on the concrete roof, her veins were surged with adrenaline as she straightened up and lifted her diamond to the crescent moonlight reflecting over her black skin-tight suit and twisted her full, deep red lips into a smirk as she clutched into her hands and moved casually to the ledge, swaying her curvy hips and long legs as her movements drummed a untamed rhythmic flow over her body.

She lifted up her heat vision goggles, revealing her dark coffee brown eyes that sparked like smoking ember as her lengthily auburn air twirled in the brisk air. She felt a shiver dancing along her tense spine as her clawed finger dug into the cracks of the cement. Her large dark eyes scanned over the shadowy rooftops and suddenly she fell into a trance of the misty projection of a bat high above the darkening sky.

She crouched on her knees, tapping her fingers on the ledge, as she waited patiently for the perfect moment to jump. Then she straightened, cracked her bullwhip to a flag pole and swung elegantly into the air, as her lithe body became weightless and every fiber of her body rippled as she back flipped on adjacent rooftop and wrapped the whip around her trim waist, her dark eyes were daring the shadows as the howls of police sirens spiked another gush of adrenaline in her veins.

She narrowed her eyes, watching the red flashes of Gotham police cruisers reflect in the store front windows below her, she smirked, "Better luck next time boys," She jumped across to another roof top, landing perfectly balanced on her stilettos heels as her sleek legs absorb the shock of steel hitting cement. She as preparing to take a another leap when a fluttering sound grabbed her attention.

Her head turned sharply and she looked over her shoulder, at a tall, menacing figure standing motionless like a gargoyle with sharp pointed ears and a long cloak. She arched her back and raked her intrigued eyes over his mysterious body as he stepped elusively into the moonlight, Each step his boots did pounded with danger and power as she lifted dark her eyes and settled her impressive gaze on his exposed jaw, the soft lips as the lights of city caressed over his youthful skin revealing pronounced indents of his rounded chin and under his bottom lip. She licked the edges of her mouth and wiggled her body slightly, using her language to entice him.

"Hello, tall, dark handsome man." she purred with her best sultry tone, as the glow of lights shone over his black mask as she peered at his smoldering hazel orbs concealed with darkness. She smacked her lips as he stood in front of her, his eyes were piercing and steady. "What do I owe the pleasure of this evening encounter?"

"You took something that doesn't belong to you," his voice was deep, gravelly and sexy. Her eyes grew heavier and darker as she felt the chills of his linger tone zip through her body.

"I've taken a lot of things that don't belong to me. You'll be to be more specific."

He lightly scowled at her and flickered his eyes down to her belt. "You took a rare diamond for Horace Gladstone's collection."

"Oh," she challenged him, pulling out a diamond from a compartment of her belt. "You mean this?"

He grunted and tried to reach for it but she pulled it back. "Hand it over."

She smirked, batting her lashes at him under her mask. "Now why would I do that, handsome?"

"There's a cell waiting for you at Blackgate." he rasped with frustration etching in his voice.

She rolled her eyes, " Sorry you going to try a bit harder." She placed the diamond back in her belt. "Now if you excuse me," She turned on her heels and moved to the ledge. "I have some midnight shopping to do." She looked at him over her shoulder and then blew him a kiss. "See you around." She jumped across to the next top and moved quickly to the fire escape stairs. "What a sucker," she teased as a shadow covered her own.

"I've been called worse."

She clenched her jaw and performed a round house with her heel aimed over his chest up he lifted his arm, the heel hit his metal scallops as he blocked her kick. She hissed out frustration as he smirked with a hint of enjoyment blazing in his eyes. "Not bad," she commented, scanning her eyes over his matte black armor. "Bullet proof huh?"

He was silent and kept him into a fighting stance as she took a few steps back, knocking him off his guard as she circled around him, sliding her gloved fingers over his shoulders. "Enough games." he growled, turning around and blocking her path by lifting his cape wide. "Hand over the diamond. Now."

"Sorry handsome," she lifted her leg and kneed him into the groin, he didn't flinch as she stiffened her jaw and swung her fist towards his jaw but he swiftly caught and lowered her arm to her side with a strong grip. "Let go of me!"

"Hand over the diamond and I'll consider." he snarled back, his teeth gritting as he was fighting against her strength. She twisted in his grasp, pressing her back against his chest and gave him a quick kiss on his lips making him release her as she pulled away. He stared at her snarky expression with stunned hazel eyes as she smiled devilishly noticing a smear of her red lipstick on the corner of his mouth.

He wiped his hand over his lips and squeezed his gloved hand into a fist, as she backflipped into the air, kicking in the side of his cowl, making him almost lose his balance, as he regained his footing and she dodged past him, cracking her whip and vaulting into the air.

"Catch me if you can, handsome." she laughed in mirth, and then she tossed him a coy smirk as she landed on her feet while yelling back to him, "Just so you know...cat's always land on their feet."

He followed closely behind, her with a determined look in his eyes, as he fired his grappling hook and swung directly in front of her, blocking her path once again.

"You just can't resist me," she purred, fingers gripping the handle of her whip, as she cracked it into the air and allowed it to wrap itself around his body, pinning his arms to his chest. "I have to wonder you I'm not your average street thug...I'm dangerous."

"So am I," he growled, struggling against the whip. He managed to lift up his scallop blades but she grabbed his wrist and shook her head. "Untie me!" he bellowed.

"Now why would I do that, " she asked, indignant. "I'm having too much fun."

He seethed against his clenched teeth. "You're making a serious mistake."

She shrugged, "Honey. I've made a lot of mistakes. Want to see the list?" she teased, playfully.

"Do you know who you're dealing with!" he snarled.

"Hmm.." She placed her finger on her lips. "Don't know. Don't care." She stood in front of him, leaning forward and brushing her lips against one of his cowl's ears. "Maybe I'll find out if you take this sexy mask of yours." She pressed her breasts agaisnt his torso and then covered his scowling lips with a kiss.

Batman knew he couldn't respond. Cross the line. But when her soft lips brushed over his with warm breath, his armored arm instantly snaked around her waist and pressed her tightly against him, claiming her lips as his body pushed in hard against hers.

Her pulse was growing a wild in her blood stream and beat of her heart irregular through her rising chest.

_He was a man of everything she abashed. A hunter of criminally. A preserver of justice. And he was electrifying. _

Batman was touching her, kissing her and making her inner core tremble of his intensity burning his lips. He wasn't gentle. She was grateful for that. His wet tongue slipped inside the hollow of her mouth and he tasted her greedily, her arms wrapped over his shoulders, as everything stilled between them.

Her hands moved downward the hardness of his chest . It was like toughing stone. She rammed her breasts into him, making him feel the impact as he plunged himself deeper into her mouth. The sounds of distance sirens beckoned masking his lips cease over her mouth. He broke away slowly for oxygen. He pushed her away from him, taking a step back. She placed her hands on the each side of his cowl.

"Don't even think about it." He growled, against her lips

She narrowed her eyes, lips falsely curving into a pout. "I sense you don't trust me," She stepped closer, her hand cupping over his exposed jaw as she said in a low voice. "Maybe one day you will, Dark Knight." She pulled her lips closer as his hot breath ghosted over her skin.

"Maybe," Batman rasped, bending his head down and covering her mouth into a soft kiss. She closed her eyes feeling the waves of pleasure gush within her. He snapped the whip and pulled away as the sound of another police siren jarred his attention. He forgot about his hunt in the sewers of Arkham. Something else had grabbed his interest for the night. He looked down at her red lips.

She turned her focus for a moment to the reflection of red and blue flashes in the windows down below. She turned back, "So..." she glared and furrowed her eyebrows. She jumped on the ledge and watched him glide above the streets directing into the direction of the Narrows.

She smirked, shaking her head with slight satisfaction.

Catwoman had The Dark Knight in her clutches but he was quick like shadow. Her dark eyes watched the projection of the bat bounce over the walls of surroundings. "Sucker." she lightly purred, lifting the diamond into the air


End file.
